My Last Chance
by Laurelleaves
Summary: TyKa Characterdeath A million words could not bring you back, I know because I tired. A million tears could not bring you back, I know because I cried.


LL: Wow my first song-fic -

RP: Shouldn't you be writing other things first?

LL: When did you get here? And since when do you care what I'm writing?

RP/shrugs/ duno, I just think you should finish the other one.

LL: I'm writing the next chapter next week so there ha! I didn't ask for your opinion did I?

RP: Well I'm giving it to you

LL: Stop being a smart arse and do the declaimer.

RP: Laurelleaves does not own Beyblade, Or the song Untitled-Simple Plan.

LL: Thank You, see that wasn't hard was it?

RP: Whatever

LL/Glares at RP/ anyway… This contains Character death coughtysoncough , and TyxKai so if you don't like it, don't read it.

RP: It's that simple -

LL: ¬.¬ shut up, you idiot boy

RP/nervous smile/ hehe Sorry

LL: It's ok - /Hugs RP/

RP o.O erm Please review!

* * *

**My Last Chance.**

**Untitled- Simple Plan.**

Kai's POV 

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

I should have told you then, I had the perfect chance, but I let you slip away, that was my last chance, I'd never get another. I can't stand the fact that your gone, it can't be true, things like this don't happen to you, why did it have to be you anyone but you.

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

I can't live knowing that I'll never see you again, never hear your beautiful laugh, never taste your soft lips against mine, never feel your silky hair run through my fingers, to never have the feeling of total happiness.

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

_**Flashback**_

Kai was walking in the park, he was looking for Tyson, he hadn't seen the teen all day Max said that he went for a walk, but that was hours ago, it was now dark. He was about to give the search and head back to the Dojo, when up ahead he saw a figure of a young teenager sat up against a tree.

"Tyson?" he turned around his midnight blue hair, shining in the moonlight.

"Oh hey Kai, what's up?"

"Uh erm nothing" Said Kai " Why are you out here Tyson?" Tyson shrugged

" Not sure, just…thinking about things"

"Oh? Like what?" Tyson shuck his head

"It doesn't matter" he sighed "where are you out here Kai?"

"Looking for you"

"Why?"

"Because" Kai paused for a moment "it was getting dark and, huh?" Kai was cut off when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck.

"Awww Kai" Kai blushed (1) " you do care" joked Tyson.

**_End Flash Back _**

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

I know I should visit more, I do try honestly, it's just hard. Kai looked at the white marble tablet on the floor in front of him…

**_Tyson Granger/Takao Kinomiya_**

**_1989-2006_**

**_Son, Brother and a true Friend _**

**_Forever in our Hearts_**

**_Our young Champion._**

**_A million words could not bring you back; I know because I tried, A million tears could not bring you back I know because I cried._** (2)

Every time I come here the memories keep coming back, I miss you so much, and I'd give anything to have you back, I love you and I will forever, the worst and happiest moment of my life was when you said you loved me too, you might be wondering why I said it was my worst memory, that's because the moment the words left your lips, you were gone.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

**_Flashback _**

"TYSON!" I saw the car heads towards him at full speed, I couldn't see him just a blinding flash of light, I saw him body fall lifelessly off the hood of the car onto the road.

"No…o god no, please be ok please" he wasn't moving, I fell down beside him, his face was covered in blood and his leg was bent at an odd angle, I laid his head on my lap " Tyson?" no response " Ty please wake up, please be ok, wake up come on please" I held him closer, I felt the tears fall down my face, I heard someone call for an ambulance, he'd be ok he had to be, he couldn't die…

"K...kai?"

"Tyson? Oh my god Tyson"

"Kai" he gasped in pain, his breathing was hard and laboured, like every breath was causing him pain.

"Shh Ty it's ok, it'll be ok" oh how I wanted that to be true

"No Kai" his voice was barley a whisper " it won't… I can't, it hurts to much" his eyes started to close.

"No Ty, please stay awake, come on please, for me?"

"I want to Kai" he whispered, " I don't want to go, I want to stay… I can't leave you," he was crying now, Kai brushed the tear away " Kai I… have to tell you this…I…Love you Kai, I know it's too late…" Tyson trailed off, talking was getting harder, Kai was crying, "Oh gods Ty, I love you too" Sobbed Kai "please fight Ty don't leave please, you can't leave me, not now, please."

"Kai…I" He choked on the words, His body went limp in his arms, and his eyes rolled back,

"NO, Ty please, come on, wake up please, just until the ambulance comes, please" he held his hand, it was as cold as ice, "no Tyson" he held him close as sobs racked his body, he heard the ambulance sirens in the distance, it was to late.

**_End Flashback _**

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

' I wished I'd told you sooner, then this might of never happened, I can't help but think of what might have been even though it's pointless, this isn't the end, not for us, I'll see you sooner than you think, my storm angel.

_I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

* * *

_

(1) Hehe I've never seen Kai blush -

(2) I love this quote, it makes me cry.

* * *

LL: omg that was sad /sobs / 

RP/hands tissue/

LL: thanks /sniff/

RP: please review! It does make it all worthwhile -

LL: o and I will update 'nothing lasts forever' soon, Cyaz.


End file.
